The present invention relates to a nocking point or nock set for attachment to an archery bowstring. More particularly, the invention is directed to a 3-piece cushion nocking assembly, nock set or nocking point which may easily and conveniently be firmly affixed in a selectable position on the bowstring of an archery bow.
The art is replete with nocking points of varying physical form and fabricated of different types of structural materials. Each device has the general purpose of defining a desired position for placement of the arrow nock preparatory to releasing the arrow. One example is a plastic lined clamp-type string nock mounted on the bowstring above the arrow to define the nocking point on the bowstring. A nock may also be mounted on a bowstring between a bowstring release device and the arrow. In still other arrangements nocking points are affixed above and below the nock on the bowstring, with yet another, or third nock, attached below a release device to prevent the release device from sliding along the bowstring.
As has been widely recognized and appreciated, a bowstring clamping nock should be formulated and fabricated so that the string-encircling structure is sufficiently elastomeric and resilient to ensure positive gripping while precluding physical damage to the bowstring itself. That is, the material gripping the bowstring must be relatively "soft", and resilient. However, the forces impressed on the string nock by the arrow nock (the bowstring engaging tip of the arrow) and by the release device may be damaging to string nocks composed of compositions formulated to meet the requirement of safeguarding the bowstring from clamping damage. Moreover, the material which embraces the bowstring must grip the string frictionally, while that part of the string nock which comes into abutting and stressing contact with the nock of the arrow is desirably characterized by low-friction, wear resistance, the markedly increased lubricity. String nocks of the prior art have failed effectively to deal with the challenging problem posed by the requirement, in a single device of the incongruous properties identified.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a simple and practical solution to the dilemma posed, and to ensure duo-functional optimization in the fabrication and use of string nocks for archery use. The present invention is believed to obviate important inadequacies and shortcomings of prior art devices.